


I am also a We

by 7Han



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: Tony Stark的族群有：拉脫維亞國王、至尊法師和惡作劇之神，而他是他們的領土。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sense8(台譯:超感獵殺8)AU 取用通感設定  
> 靈魂sex和4P注意
> 
> 其餘設定為不影響閱讀end後收

　　Doom是他們之中第一個搞明白發生什麼事情的人，他知道何謂通感者，但他也未曾料到自己會是其中一員，當他站在那裡，看著那個黑髮的男人一次一次被壓入水中──他正在被囚刑──他甚至不明白「這個」，也就是通感的意義，很顯然，除他外的通感者也不明白。

　　他很快就掌握了這項技能，大多數時間用來屏蔽，他並不感興趣去建立聯繫，他做的事情更情願越少人知道越好，他也不想其他人的所作所為干擾到他的行動。他能感知到其他二者似乎還處於茫然或者慌恐的狀態，最後一次他窺探時知道了其中一方是個醫生，他用了藥物來阻斷這種「幻覺」好保有他的事業，另一個似乎被流放於伸手不見五指的黑暗，那深淵太過絕望，連通感都被遮斷了。

　　至於打開他們心理聯繫的那個男人，Tony Stark沒有發覺通感的發生，在他身上，有什麼阻斷了他感知到其他人的存在，儘管Doom多次拜訪他，他也始終沒有察覺。Doom很快發現其原因是他胸前開洞裡塞著的圓形發光物體，最好的證明是當另一個陷入瘋狂的通感者試圖使用魔法控制他，當他觸上那個反應堆，徹底地隔絕了魔法。

　　Loki當時展露出的困惑可不只魔法失效這麼一點，他曾脫離聯繫好一段時間，現在他重新被接回這個莫名的聯繫了。Doom知道這個新生的通感者也就快觸及到了他從未接觸過，遠勝於魔法層面，屬於精神和情感領域了。

　　至於另外一位，似乎出現了能讓Doom意外的有趣不已的發展。Stephen Strange和他有了對話，他們在聖所也在拉脫維亞，當這位醫生因為意外事故後又因意外成為至尊法師，習得魔法讓Stephen Strange對通感有了全面的認識，不過他們並無交好，更多時候他們都同意互不干涉──只有一個例外。

　　他們不見得要喜歡對方，甚至經驗足夠便可以無視對方，可只有Tony Stark例外，不只是因為他仍未明白通感且無法掌控，同時也是他是他們之間通感的核心，他找到他們的，而他的「族群」會傾心於他也是正常不過。如果是其他人也許Doom會對這說法嗤之以鼻，但是他無法忽視胸腔隱隱的壓迫感、痠脹的肌肉和發疼的骨頭──那個男人一再的玩命，偶爾當Doom睜開眼睛，他便發現自己身處在某種墜落中。

　　Doom從未想插手這個男人絲毫，Stephen Strange卻總是對此焦躁不已，可無論如何，只要Stark胸腔仍塞著顆反應堆，他們無法碰觸到Stark也不能給予協助，只能循著聯繫感知到對方的疼痛、情緒和將死的覺悟。當Tony Stark決心拆除反應堆，他尚且不知道在手術外看著的有兩個魔法師，他們沒有談話，但某種焦心（Strange）和興奮（Doom）很顯然地同步了。他們在玻璃反光中看見了通感者的第三人，但那個神祉即使有遠超過他倆加起來好幾倍的歲數，在通感方便還只能算是新生兒，他眼裡的茫然不解讓Doom忍不住想笑。

　　可反而從Tony Stark拆掉反應堆後，他們這些通感者反倒沒有迫不及待出現在那個機械師眼前，他不知道Stephen Strange是否有來窺探過他們的核心，至少他到訪的時候從未碰上Strange。他從鏡面嚇到那個天才，到慢慢和Tony Stark開始有了幾次對話，想當然那個生活作息不正常的天才只當自己是工作五十個鐘頭以上出現了的幻覺，不過他話語中數次提到的「又來了」、「你們」，讓Doom察覺到Strange的干預，只是惡作劇之神似乎從未出現過，那神似乎總算摸出了法子阻斷了他們的感知試探，再說就他對他們的認識，Loki不出現在Tony面前更好。

　　──然後，當一陣強烈的渴望和可怕的慾望攫住了他，Doom可沒預料到過這個。

　　不，他當然預料到了，但他沒想到先出手的竟然會是Strange。他有趣地看著躺在他綠色床單的大床（他拉脫維亞皇宮裡房間的那張）上的兩個人，Strange還忙活著脫光Tony，Doom哼了聲好心地用點小魔法代勞，得到Strange不滿地回頭一瞥，看來他一開始並沒有想要這樣進行。

　　「這是怎麼發生的……」Tony從唇齒間溢出困惑地呻吟。

　　前幾分鐘他還躺在他房裡的床上（復仇者大廈裡的那張），即使連續工作三十六小時以上，他仍輾轉難眠，於是他就想把手伸進褲子裡──然後他那個自稱自己是Stephen Strange的幻覺便出現了，他甚至來不及反應過來，他套弄性器的工作就換人執行了，那是一雙凹凸不平帶著斑駁傷疤的手，真實地讓他心慌。

　　他的眼角瞄見他已經不在自己的房間，但他分不清楚自己究竟在哪裡，四柱床垂落下古風的布料，樸質床單的質感和氣味全然不同，他印象模糊這大概是Strange的住處，這個在幫他手淫的男人的床，然後另一個幻覺出來了，他眨眨眼睛看向對方玩味的表情，房間格局又變了個樣……

　　「你真的不能理解發生什麼事嗎，親愛的Tony？」

　　Doom游移在他腹部上的手阻擾了他引以為傲的思考，他的語調溫和像是在讚嘆一副美景，Tony甚至不知道何時已經被脫光的，Friday為什麼沒有警告入侵者？Strange舔弄他胸口並銜咬他乳尖絕對沒有在幫忙。

　　「你們這些魔法師對我做了什麼……！」他紅著眼眶氣憤地說。因為這感覺實在好到爆炸，如果他不承認就是在說謊，這遠遠超過於任何一次的性愛帶給他的觀感，這分明不僅只是性愛了。

　　他們入侵他的大廈，偶爾他會發覺自己身處完全沒見過的風景，或者周遭堆滿未曾見過的文字的書籍，他墜落時見過他們，也見過他們在危急時用上魔法──他們也自稱自己是魔法師，而現在這真實的觸感告訴他這可不是什麼幻覺。

　　Strange把他翻過來，吻住他的唇，朝他的嘴裡伸進舌頭裡色情的攪動，Doom貼上他的背，手指繞到胸前擰了擰他方才被吻腫的乳首，「我們沒對你用魔法。」他在Tony耳邊說道，然後Strange替他掰開Tony的臀瓣，露出那個窄小的入口，當他伸入一根手指，Tony在親吻間發出短促的尖叫，「是你。」

　　「請你用上潤滑劑。」至尊法師看著Tony吃痛的表情，不悅地說。

　　「那麼，請幫我拿上左邊抽屜的潤滑劑。」拉脫維亞國王客氣地微笑。

　　Tony眨著眼不能理解地看見自己的房間出現第三人──某位神話裡頭的惡作劇之神。他應該緊張這位後到的訪客，但是他不真的能夠抗拒現在的情形，他被某種推到極致的慾望抓住了，不是來自他自己的，是在場所有人的，他能分辨得出來，又沒法從中分離出來。Loki沒有吭聲也沒有動作，Strange挑挑眉，「你看起來很困惑。」

　　Loki臉上全是Tony未曾見過的疑惑神情，但他直視著他的眼神中有一樣東西很明確，他在其他兩個魔法師身上都看見過。非常非常可怕的情慾，疊加、累積，成為某種情色的螺旋，而他正是這個的中心，讓他們三個人如此四肢交纏。

　　「這個。這就是我疑惑的地方。」Loki誠實地說，「我必須確認這是真的。」

　　「你沒瘋，這也不是你瘋狂腦袋中臆測出來的產物。」Strange很有經驗地說，他建議道：「你現在可以停下質疑你自己了。還有，潤滑劑，麻煩了。」他瞪了一眼偷偷又想伸進手指的Doom，雙手在Tony臀部上技巧地揉捏著好讓Tony盡快從疼痛中緩和出來。

　　Loki照做了，他拿給Doom潤滑劑，然後就站在床頭看著快要哭出來的Tony。他們算是舊識，比起另外兩個通感者，他正在想Tony Stark會不會和他求救，但當Tony感覺到冰涼的潤滑劑倒在他的屁股上，因Doom玩弄般地刮搔他的穴口嗚咽著，Loki撫上他的臉頰，然後給他一個冰冷的吻。

　　「我從未做過這個。」Loki說。

　　「做愛？4P？還是通感？」Doom把瓶子遞給Strange，「究竟哪個？」

　　「都是。」Strange回答了他，對他而言確實。

　　Loki哼了聲也算是回答了，「我不想傷害到這個凡人。」他說完這句話自己都皺起眉頭，不過很顯然這是正確答案，因為其他兩個通感者都表示同意。

　　「我們都不想傷害到他。」Strange重複。

　　「那誰要先來？」Doom紳士地問，然後按住Tony的腰阻止對方正進行毫無用處的掙扎，「請別浪費體力，親愛的，今晚可能會很漫長。」

　　Tony咬著牙試圖從情慾中抽離，找回神智，「你們誰都別想進來，我沒說可以……啊……！」Doom故意曲起手指，指節撞上他體內的敏感點，他整個身體軟下來，被Strange好好地撐住。

　　「看來得你先了。」Strange說道，他只有那麼一點點介意，但是Tony被進入時環住他的脖子，抓著他的頭髮的感覺太好，他就決定晚點兒在努力點補回來了。

　　「Tony，抬高點屁股，拜託了，我知道你討厭魔法所以我不會對你用。」Doom只插進了一半，他當然很享受那裡從未被進入過的緊緻，Tony Stark微弱的掙扎對他而言更像是勾人的邀請，他嘆了口氣，「好吧，我很抱歉，太為難你了。」他雙手扣住他的腰幫他往上提，再狠狠地撞進去。

　　Tony哽出一聲哭腔。

　　噢。那可不妙。Doom勾起唇角，他知道剛剛那個叫聲影響的可不只他而已，他又一次全根抽出，再插到最底，反覆來回就為了聽Tony再發出一次那個聲音，但很顯然他們的通感者也察覺到了自己的處境只會越來越危險，拚著命咬著唇怎樣都不肯如他們所願，全變成像是搔癢般的小聲的哀鳴。

　　「我能嗎？」Loki突然說。

　　Tony循著聲音抬頭，鼻子就碰上了惡作劇之神的性器，他當然不要，咬著唇拒絕地搖頭，Loki看起來也不打算強迫他，只是理解地說：「好的。我也更情願聽見你愉快的叫聲，Stark，不過希望你別讓大廈裡的其他人聽見了，我能接受分享的只有這房間內的通感者。」

　　機械師一瞬間看起來很茫然，但他很快就反應過來。他還在大廈內？他沒有離開，為什麼？他甚至不想費心去問到底他們口中的通感是什麼，只想先逃離這裡，但他被四隻手壓回Doom的那根陰莖上，他再也憋不住聲音，每被頂到一次深處他的尖叫就越發拔高。他只好慌張地點點頭，把臉蹭著Loki的肉柱，攀住Loki的大腿，含進神的性器堵住呻吟。

　　那是沒什麼技巧的口交，但Loki不怎麼介意，他將手插進Tony的髮間梳理著，把他按向自己的陰莖渴望他更深的吞吐，身後的撞擊讓他每一次都吞進更多，同時Strange也沒閒著，他伸出舌頭描繪著他胸口的圓形傷疤，一手依舊替拉脫維亞國王掰著臀瓣，一手圈起他和Tony的陰莖摩擦套弄。

　　這太過了。Tony眨著眼睛擠出眼淚，被Loki溫柔的抹掉，他在被貫穿的快樂裡哀鳴，他吐出Loki的陰莖，指甲在神的肌膚上留下爪痕，他粗喘著靠在Loki平坦的小腹上就要攀上高潮，這不是單一的，「這到底是怎麼回事？」他尖叫。

　　Tony哭著射出來，他因過度的快感而發顫著身體，被Strange抱進懷裡，「我們通感了，Tony，我們都是。」

　　「那到底是什麼意思？」他感覺到溫熱的液體射進他的體內，當Doom抽出他的陰莖，然後他被從後抱著腰被拉起，背靠在Loki的胸口，Doom射進來的精液緩慢地滑了出穴口，但又被一根微涼的性器給堵回去，「……那到底是什麼意思？」

　　「你正在體驗，Tony。」Strange分開他的雙腿，他抬眸看著Tony的表情，當他的舌頭舔上他前端殘留的白濁。

　　Tony茫然地看著床單上的皺褶（既柔軟又溫暖的質感，高雅的深綠色的），拉脫維亞的國王愛撫著他的後頸，把他拉過來啃咬了他的嘴唇，溫和地說：「你的精神、你的情緒，和我們共有共享，而我們亦是。從這開始，我是我們。」

　　Loki緩慢地動了，但不至於像剛才那麼激烈讓Tony一個字都說不出來，「什麼？這是魔法嗎？為什麼你們要對我這麼做？」他問完接著吃痛地驚叫了一聲，Loki報復性地咬了他肩頸一口。

　　「我們沒有，是你，Stark。」Loki不滿的眼神證明著他沒有謊言，如果讓他選擇他才不要這種麻煩的能力。

　　Doom的手指在Tony身上每道疤痕上描繪，尤其是胸口的那個大洞，「從這開始的。」他們開始感覺得到他受過的每一道傷，經歷的每一場背叛，這人鮮明的活著，他們在他的身上找到自己的一部份，也因為他而成為完整的自己，「我們能不愛你，屏蔽來自你的所有感官，但是我們也可以不。」

　　Loki在他敏感的那點上來回小幅度摩擦，Strange耐心的在縮短他的不應期，Tony感覺自己的陰莖又勃起了。

　　「什麼？」他因為Doom話裡的那個詞瞪大眼睛。

　　「我們成為你的族群了，跟你那孱弱、不堪一擊沒有信任的隊伍不一樣，你永遠都擁有我們。」Doom說，雖然在他所見之景來看，更像他們三個魔法師擁有他。

　　Tony被頂上了一次小高潮，Loki選擇在此時安靜地享受著他收縮的腸道，肆意的在他的能夠觸及的部位留下各種痕跡，然後他讓Strange先別舔了，讓其他兩位通感者看Loki是怎麼輕而易舉地抱著他的腰優雅地操他到另一次高潮的，「我保留愛這個詞藻，Stark，但這感覺很好。」他抽出自己，掰開一點被操腫的穴口欣賞多到不行的液體流出來。他揚揚下巴示意Strange，但至尊法師只是沉默了下，安靜的碰觸Tony。

　　「Strange？」Tony迷惑地看著至尊法師，Strange只是親吻著他，「你不……不進來嗎？」

　　Loki和Doom都坐在床邊看著他們，Strange原想就這麼算了，今天已經夠多了，但是Tony抓住他想離開的手，撫過那上面的疤痕，「來吧，沒關係，你可以使用我……」

　　Strange搖搖頭，撥開他的瀏海，吻在他的額頭上，「天，Tony，不是使用，你怎麼能這樣想？」他歎息道。

　　「我不、我還不明白……」Tony看著他，還有其他通感者，他說：「我想學會怎麼感覺到你們。」

　　「好的。」Strange扶著他的陰莖插進那個溫暖濕潤的地方，「來吧，讓我們慢慢來。」

　　那就像四具肉體互相交纏，肉慾和情慾此時都勝不過他們靈魂的交媾。天，當Strange的精準的撞上他的敏感點，然後Doom狠狠撞進他的最深處，Loki反覆地摩擦頂弄──Tony Stark無法停止地大哭了出來。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Tony在阿富汗被綁架後意外開啟他和通感者族群的聯繫，影集是稱母親，這裡改為核心。  
> 反應堆阻隔了魔法也阻隔了通感，所以變成其他通感者單方面能通感到他，但Tony不知道其他通感者存在。  
> Doom以前就知道通感者，Loki被放逐宇宙短暫斷開聯繫(且不知道通感)，Strange還是醫生時以為出現幻覺服用藥物停止通感。  
> Loki在紐約大戰時拿魔杖戳Tony時重新接回了聯繫，但沒有很完全。  
> 後Stragne變成至尊法師能夠和Doom進行通感，可他們並不熱衷和對方好好相處。  
> 當Tony拆除反應堆並且遭遇一團混亂(隊3:內戰)，他的族群為了他聚集。  
> 大概就是這樣亂七八糟的故事。


End file.
